


Her Protector

by Jenny93



Category: Breeds Series - Lora Leigh
Genre: F/M, FBI, Human Enhancement, Human Experimentation, Lora Leigh, Lora Leigh breeds, Mating, NSFW, Sanctuary, Supernatural - Freeform, Tension, Undercover, mating heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny93/pseuds/Jenny93
Summary: She had seen the horrors before they haunted her nightmares, to be called to a place where she would be reminded of her nightmares everyday was the last thing she wanted.  With her past and her future yet unknown could something in this place help her, could something or someone help to heal her troubled soul and sooth her restless nights.
Relationships: Callan Lyons/Merinus Tyler, Kane Tyler/Sherra Callahan-Tyler, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Taber Williams/Roni Andrews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I'm not sure yet how long it will be I’ve written a few chapters but will be adding to them as they are unfinished. This fic is based between the Kiss of Heat and Megan’s Mark in the Feline Breeds series. I set it at this time as I preferred the start of the series more than the later books. Their limited knowledge of things and limited tech made things more interesting. Enjoy.

‘LEILA! GET UP LEILA!’ The shout ran though her head as she awoke in a cold sweat her body shaking, her breathing rapid. Another nightmare, she had had them almost every night for the last year, she had woken in this state many a times before.

  
Scraping her sweat soaked hair back from her forehead she got up out of the bed and headed towards the en-suite of her small apartment. She pulled off her oversized Nirvana t-shirt discarding it on the bathroom floor, starting up the shower and setting the temperature down low, to cool her overheated skin, she stepped in. Lathering up her washcloth she slowly washed herself, washing away the nightmare that still gripped her.

  
Getting out she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped up her thick, long black hair, balancing the towel on her head. She turned to the full length mirror, in the bathroom, to look at her naked reflection. Her arms rose, as she grazed the fingers of her right hand down her left arm stopping at the crook of her elbow to rub softly over the scars that had formed there. Moving her fingers, they trailed off to her stomach stopping on another scar just below her navel. She gazed at herself, at the scars in the mirror, at all her scars of which there were many, her body looked like a battlefield. She had asked for none of them but caused a lot of them. Her mind always swimming with the memories of how she received them when ever she looked at them, most too painful to let her mind spend more than a few seconds on each of them.

  
Letting out a breath she stepped back from the mirror and turned grabbing a towel from the rail wrapping it around her body. She headed out the bathroom back to her bed, she stripped the sweat soaked duvet and sheet, throwing them at the laundry basket. Leila’s phone started vibrating on the bedside table, she grabbed it and answered.

  
‘Yes, what do you want?’

  
‘Is that anyway to speak to your boss?’ A male voice tinged with a hint of humour replied down the phone.

  
‘You know its my day off so today you’re not my boss I can speak to you however I want.'

  
‘That’s the problem, it was your day off but I need you to come in today. They asked for you by name’. Leila could see Mark Gorge, her boss at the FBI, sitting at his desk leaned back in his chair his feet propped up on a stack of paperwork that he had been ignored by him for weeks.

  
‘Who’s they?’ She questioned racking her brain trying to think who would want her, who would know to ask by name for her. Most of the names she went by at work weren’t hers anyway.

  
‘The cats up in Buffalo Gap, they want you to go there to speak with them.’

  
Her breath caught on his words, a small gasp leaving her in a rush, the nightmare still on her mind, the memories associated with them, with the places she feared above all. ‘You mean the Lyons? The breeds from the labs?’

  
‘Yeah your undercover from a year ago they want you to talk to them, they want you to explain it all to them in person.’ His voice soft as if he knew how hard it would be for her to speak with them. Of course he knew he had read the file she had put together he had been part of the undercover operation. Hell he had lead that operation.

  
‘Can’t you just send them the file?’

  
‘They said in person and you know the dealings the FBI have with them when they want something, they get it. They want you in Buffalo Gap by this evening.’

  
‘What? It’s my day off, I have a lot to do here, I can’t just up and leave for the day.’ She looked around her apartment as she said this, with its few furnishings, the only personal touch of the whole place was a stack of books by the window seat the only thing to give away what kind of person she was the books she read. No photos anywhere in sight, the small kitchenette with a small fridge freezer nothing much inside only microwave meals for one and A bottle of vodka in the freezer. The counter sides bare other than the coffee machine she so loved. The mountain of coffee pods in the cupboard above and beautiful single malt tucked away at the back of the cupboard, saved for special occasions.

  
‘Don’t lie you know you have no open cases and no paperwork to catch up. Your desk is clear, your too much of a workaholic to leave anything open. As for that place of yours I’ve seen it, you don’t even have a pet you would be leaving behind.’

  
She knew he was right she had nothing open now she had finished her report of her latest operation yesterday, but she didn’t want to have drive all that way to give over her statement personally. She had nothing outstanding to do at work she could go see them, but why should she why can’t they come to her? If they really wanted to know what was going on why couldn’t they come get her statement themselves. Okay maybe a breed traveling across county wasn’t the best thing to do she knew that. They were so under threat currently. The information about their existence had been shared with the press with the reveal of Callan Lyons and his so called ‘mate’ Merinus Tyler. After that the news had spread with the accidental reveal of other members of the pride including his brother Taber Williams and the very public appearance of his ‘mate’ Roni. Slowly the other members of the pride had come forward and become more of interest to the media. Beautiful young women exploited, their bodies used and abused, the kind of thing that sold newspapers and made headline news.

  
Their torment had been known to her; she had seen it first-hand. Maybe not that of the breeds that beckoned her now to their sanctuary but that of others, she had seen the vile ways they had been treated.

  
‘They said they need to hear it from you, we can have you on a chopper tonight. Come into the office it will be easier to explain.’

  
‘What? I’ve not even had my morning coffee yet; you can’t spring this on me so soon.’ As she spoke she headed over to the coffee machine and plugged it in loading it up with an espresso pod.

  
‘Just come, we can get the files sorted, so it will be easier when you get there.’

  
‘I’ve not actually said yes yet! Can you promise I’ll be back by tomorrow once I’ve told them all I know?’

  
‘It doesn’t matter if you say yes or not. They are sending a chopper within the next few hours to come and collect you, we’ll have you back in that shitty little place you call home by tomorrow afternoon.’

  
‘I’ll be 30 minutes; you better have the kettle on when I get there because once cups not going to be enough this morning. Its my day off for god’s sake!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of filler in this chapter, setting up for the story to come, and for secrets to be revealed. New chapter next week, I have a fair few changes to make on it.

‘Have a safe trip!’ Mark sarcastically waved at her as she headed towards the chopper on the pad.  
All she could think to do was stick her middle finger up at his grinning face as she slung the rucksack over her shoulder and boarded. She had packed light she was only going to be there for a day, she wanted to fly back tonight after speaking with them but she knew it wouldn’t be until tomorrow, she would arrive at the compound at around 7 that evening I doubt they would be getting any work done tonight. She had bought all she would need for those days including the files and drives she had complied, detailing the undercover operation and the information she had gathered.

‘We’ll be touching down in the next few minutes.’ The pilots voice came though the headset she was wearing. ‘Looks like there’s a welcoming party for you.’

Leila looked out the window and down at the ground where there were 5 people standing close to the landing zone that had been cleared not too far from the large mansion that she had seen as they flew in. There were a few trucks and SUVs parked close by to where the people were standing.  
As they touched down Leila removed her headset and placed them back on the holder, she gathered her rucksack and the papers she had been thumbing through during the flight and placed them back into the case.

Keeping her head low she opened the door to the chopper and exited, making her way towards the people waiting on her. As she got closer, she started to recognise who they all were from the casefiles. Callan Lyons was as impressive in real life as she had thought he would be standing hand in hand with Merinus Tyler, they looked proud and strong together. Next to them stood Kane Tyler Merinus’s older brother. Leila had heard rumours that he had mated Sherra a snow cat breed who had been in the labs with Callan. To the right of Kane, Taber Williams stood tall, he was Callen Lyons second in command, his mate Roni absent, Leila knew it was due to the fact she would be about 6 -7 months pregnant now.

The last breed standing there was one she knew not only from the photos she had seem of him, but she had met him in person, just the once but she could never forget him. Nate Lewis stood hands crossed over his brood chest, his black hair lightly styled with gel. He looked good better than the last time she had seen him in the labs. He looked more muscular, more in shape. His chiselled jaw line had light stubble on it as if he hadn’t shaved in a few days.

As she approached, she avoided making eye contact with Nate the sight of him becoming too painful to bear, reminding her of darker times, times she would sooner forget.

‘Hello, you sent for me?’ Leila’s voice dripped with sarcastic as she spoke, extending her hand towards Callan Lyons.

Taking her hand and shaking it he replied, ‘We did indeed, sorry for the inconvenience we have caused you, but I do think it’s a little late now to get started, but tomorrow morning we will have our briefing.’

‘For now, I can show you to your room, you must be tried, I heard we interrupted your day off by asking you to come. We apologise for that; we’ll get you settled in the house and then you can maybe join us for dinner?’ Merinus Tyler spoke with a genuine look of apology on her face. ‘Nate, did you want to take her bag?’ 

‘Thanks, but I’m more than able to carry my own bag.’ Leila replied making no attempt to look at Nate as he took a step towards her. 

‘I assume you know who everyone is?’ Callan asked as he looked down the line at the others who had awaited her arrival.

‘I know who you all are, I worked your case for over a year.’ Leila said bluntly, the case would be something she would never forget she would never forget anything tied to it, she had lost a year to her life working it.

‘Let’s waste no time then and get you back to the house then.’ Kane Tyler’s voice sounded impatient and gruff.

‘You mean you want to get back to that mate of yours. You not tired yet, your human stamina must be struggling to keep up with her.’ Nate said taunting Kane.

Kane threw Nate a look and then headed towards the vehicles parked close by. Everyone else seemed to follow in step with Kane making there way towards the vehicles, letting go of Callan’s hand Merinus walked next to Leila, ‘I am genuinely sorry about having to bring you here if there were any other way to get the information you have we would have done that. But you know how classified the information you have is we can’t risk sending it and it being intercepted. You going to ride with us?’ She asked as they reached the parked vehicles.

‘You don’t need to apologise.’ Leila said as she climbed into the back seat of the Jeep. ‘It will be good to see the facility you have built here it. I understand the need for having the information first-hand.’ She didn’t, the file could be sent over on an encrypted server no one would have been able to get the information not even the Council. 

Kane got into his own Jeep and drove off towards the main house not waiting to see if anyone would be riding with him. 

‘Ignore Kane.’ Merinus exclaimed as they set off. ‘He’s going though something at the moment.’

Around 10 minutes after they set off Callan reversed the jeep up into a space on the circular driveway, hopping out of the car Leila looked up at them impressive house. It was beautiful, a 3-story white building, she could see each story had balconies wrapped about them, white pillars in place to support them. She understood why they had named it Sanctuary, the photos she had seen of it didn’t do it justice. Looking around she could see the various military style buildings that surrounded the main house. Clearly, they are intending for a lot more breeds to join them, more than the house would hold.

‘I’ll show you to your room so you can get cleaned up.’ Merinus spoke as she headed up the wide stairs to the entrance of the house and towards the door. The inside of the building was just as impressive as the outside, opening up onto a marble cover foyer, A large circular staircase leading up to the second floor.

Guiding her up 2 flights of stairs to the third floor, Merinus made small talk about how the site had grown, how each day more and more breeds where finding them and staying with them. As they reached a closed door, she pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door, ‘This is your room.’ she held it open as an invitation for Leila to step inside. The room was bigger than Leila’s apartment, the room had a small seating area with a sofa and a comfortable looking armchair, a coffee table separating them. To the right of this a bookshelf with small decorative items displayed as well as a collection of leather-bound books, most of which looked like classics. To the right of the seating area a large oak double bed pillows and cushions at the head of it, there was a large oak wardrobe against the wall opposite the bed. A door off the bedroom was open to a bathroom with shower and freestanding bath. 

‘This is nicer than my apartment, I can’t believe this is your home it seems like a hotel.’ 

‘We like it, I’m not too sure on the old-world style as much but we can improve on that, bit by bit, your room has yet to be updated.’ 

‘Why would you want to change it its perfect.’

‘Each to their own I suppose. If you want to freshen up dinner will be ready at 9. I’ll leave you to settle in.’ Turning on her heels Merinus made her way out the door closing it on her way out.

Leila took a moment to take it all in, the place was beautiful for the moment it seemed more like a vacation than part of her job. She looked at her watch noting it was 7.30 she had some time before she had to be downstairs. Placing her rucksack on the bed she removed the few items of clothing she had bought with her, hanging up her shirt and jeans for the next day in the wardrobe she went back to the bed and removed a set of leggings, a sports bra, and a long sleeved top from her bag. She had hoped she might find time for a run or maybe see if they had a gym somewhere on the premises. Most of the breeds normally kept in good shape so she would be surprised if they didn’t have one. The only other things in her bag being a thong, bra, her wash bag and a long t shirt to wear to bed. Grabbing the wash bag, she headed towards the bathroom.

She placed her wash bag on the countertop next to the sink. There were clean towels hanging up, a collection of bubble baths, soaps and shampoos on a small shelf. Picking them up and smelling them, she knew she would be taking a swim in the tub for sure. She didn’t have a bath in her apartment only a shower she wouldn’t be missing this opportunity.

Running a sink of water, she splashed water on her face, and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. As she stared at her reflection, she couldn’t help but notice the bags under her eyes from her restless night before. Grabbing her wash bag, she fished out her concealer and attempted to cover up the dark circles under her eyelids and applied some eyeliner. 

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she hadn’t noticed at first that the drawn curtains in the room were waving slightly. Heading towards them she drew the curtain back to a set of open double doors the room had a balcony to it. Stepping out onto it the evening air hit her face, a small table and chairs sat on the balcony as she looked up the view took her breath away. In the setting sun she could see the beautiful tree covered mountain range, the sky behind it colours of deep purple fading to the palest of pink. 

As she stared a sound drew her from the beautiful sight before her, a distant sound from the mountain range, I look of confusion marring her face, it sounded not unlike the roar of a lion. She had heard the sound before not as animalistic as the one she was hearing now, she had heard it in the labs, from the breeds themselves. But this couldn’t be a breed it was too deep, too animal like and what would they be doing in the woodland so far from the compound?

Moving closer to the edge of the balcony as if to hear the sound clearer a voice ripped through the calm of the night instead of the roar she was hoping to hear. ‘It’s the male lion we have he’s making his evening claim on the land.’ 

Turning suddenly to see where the voice had come from she noticed that her balcony was adjoined to the one next to it where Nathan Lewis sat crossed legged on a chair, an empty bottle of beer sat on the table, a half full one in his hand. How long had he been sitting there? How had she not noticed him there.

‘A lion? What do you mean? Like a mountain lion?’ 

‘No an African lion, they were bought here to protect the boundaries from intruders.’

Leila blinked at him, looking into his deep hazel eyes to see if there was any hit of humour on his face. She couldn’t find any, ‘You’ve got to be kidding? What do you mean they? There’s more than one out there?’ What was this, there are dangerous animal patrolling the perimeter, how could they control them, how could they stop them from attacking the people and breeds who lived onsite.

‘Not kidding, there is one male African lion, 2 females, a bobcat and a panther all patrolling the boarder of our land. Don’t let it worry you we can control them; they are no danger to you.’

‘Control them, you have them all on leads or something?’

Nate scoffed at this, ‘You can’t tame an animal like that, you can’t keep them on a lead, that was obvious when they made us, their primal instincts will takeover at any point, but we have an understanding with them.’

Her brows raising at his words about the creation of the breeds, trying not to think to much into his words she said ‘Right, well the sound is beautiful all be it a little intimidating. Where can I get myself one of those?’ Leila asked gesturing towards the bottle in his hand. 

‘From my private collection, we can’t keep booze out around here, have to be careful with it around some of the girls.’ 

‘What they all are raging alcoholics or something?’ 

‘Something like that.’ He said, laughing at her comment he headed into his room and to the small fridge, collecting her a bottle and passing it over the small barrier separating the two balconies. 

Twisting the cap from the bottle she took a swig and instantly felt her body relax. She hadn’t realised how tense she had been all day, her body had been that way since she woke that morning. Taking a seat on the edge of the balcony wall facing towards Nate she said ‘Thanks. You are going down for dinner tonight?’

‘What the hell do you think your doing!? Stay way from the edge you could fall! There’s a perfectly good chair there.’

Giving him a puzzled look, she twisted where she sat, bringing her legs from where they swung up towards her chest, so her whole body was on the small ledge. ‘I’m not scared of heights. I trust myself I’m not going to fall.’

‘I’ve saved your life once before I’m not going to do it again.’

He remembered her, she thought he wouldn’t they had only met the once, but that one time they had she wouldn’t soon forget it was the day he had saved her life. His voice the voice that had awoken her that morning the voice that shouted at her in her dreams the voice that roused her from her sleep that very morning. She faltered on the thought of it of the last night she had spent in the labs and no doubt his last as well. The thoughts becoming too much as she slightly wavered where she sat, paling at the memories of that night.

A sudden blur before her, and then warm hands around her waist as she was pulled her down from where she sat and steadied on her feet on the ground. The beer she held removed from her hand and placed on the wall where she had just been seated. The hand around her waist not moving as he did so. She looked up at the body before her at the person whose hands where so delicately around her. She looked into Nate’s now a golden-brown eyes, her hands steadying herself on his muscular chest their bodies so close she could smell him, she could feel his breath on her face.

‘Don’t worry they are bad memories for us all. I’ll see you for dinner.’ His hands leaving her as he hopped back over the partitioning wall and back into his room closing the door behind him.


End file.
